The Everything
by Jishica Sumeragi
Summary: So... I guess this is bye." Rinoa said. " ya.. I guess.” replied Squall. "I’ll see you again won't I?" Asked Rinoa. The clouds in the sky hovered over the Timber Train station. The cold wind blew Rinoa's hair into her face."Good-Bye Squall" PLEASE RR


_Chapter 1_

"So... I guess this is bye." Rinoa said. " ya.. I guess." replied Squall. "I'll see you again won't I?" Asked Rinoa. The clouds in the sky hovered over the Timber Train station. The cold wind blew Rinoa's hair into her face. She looked into Squalls eyes and then flew her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and whispered " Don't forget the promise I made to you." now letting go of Rinoa. She let her arms down and looked into his eyes.. and said "I won't.". The train stopped and seemed to make a sighing sound. Rinoa without looking back turned around and started toward the train.

Was this the end? Was The mission over. Yes it was.. well that's what many thought. But it wasn't. Every one could feel it in the warm breeze, and they smelt it in the air. It wasn't over. Squall couldn't ponder these thoughts, he had to Return to Balamb. So he took one last glance at Rinoa which was getting her ticket checked by the Timber Train man. He looked out at the station. The sun went behind a cloud and a cold breeze went down his neck. He ignored it and started up the long steep stairs to the Timber House hold. Just when he climbed up the 2nd stair he heard " WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS TICKET IS A FAKE! BUT THIS IS THE ONLY TRAIN TO DELING CITY FOR AT LEAST A WEEK!" Squall looked out and saw Rinoa shaking her hand with the ticket at the ticket man. " THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Rinoa shrieked. " I'm sorry miss but....."replied the ticket man. squall just turned back around and started back up the stairs. He simply ignored Rinoa's sighs and jersters for him to look at the ticket again to make sure.

When he got to the top of the stairs he looked at the gray cloudy sky. A cool breeze swept his hair into his eyes. The town seemed so disserted, there was no one in sight. All Squall could think about was Rinoa, and their mission together. " wow.. Rinoa and I have been through a lot together" said squall to him self. He shook his head hoping to shake these thoughts out of his head. He continued down the gray brick road, where every apartment's windows was dark and gloomy.

As the sun came out and shown it's bright face between the cloud's rainy faces, there was a sound. A sound Squall hoped to never here again. The sound of a girl screaming. Rinoa. Squall drew his Gunblade and turned around puzzled. He ran down the street and slide down the stair's railing, he looked at the platform where Reno was standing. He frantically looked around in panic. Then all seemed to go by like in slow motion... he felt like he couldn't move.

He saw who he never wanted to see again. Seifer . " what? I thought we took care of him?" that's what zoomed around in his mind until he saw what Seifer was holding. He had his hand around Rinoa's mouth and his other around the front of her waist. He gave a wicked smile and said " you didn't' think you could get rid of me now did you? Hah! With a little help from my sorceress friends a long time ago we made a deal ! But it wasn't cheap! But what do you care?... Men, come take care of him for me.

He's been like a fly that won't go away!" Then from out of every where soldiers with flashy uniforms came out their weapons drawn." You've been in the way of my Romantic Dream to long Squall. So you'll have to pay the price! Kill Him!" Yelled Seifer. A rain drop fell from the sky as the sun went away. Squall could feel himself burning up inside. He leaped in the air and aimed right for Seifer. Rinoa struggled and pulled but Seifer's grip was to tight. Seifer threw Rinoa to the solider beside him. The solider took her by the wrist and pulled her on the train.

Seifer jumped to the side at with his cold eyes locked on Squall he motioned for the soldiers to go on the train. " make sure she doesn't get away!" yelled Seifer to the soldiers. " still using the Ethar soldiers huh?" said squall in a annoyed voice. Seifer didn't say anything, he just pulled out his Gunblade and pointed it a Squall. The clouds seemed to swirl around their heads. It got colder and winder. With their Gunblades pointing at each other, they charged. squall took a aim at Seifer's head, he ducked and went for squall's leg, he jumped, they clang their gunblades, and swinged at each other like mad men.

Squall raised his Gunblade over his head and came down. Seifer doge rolled out of the way. Rolling on the ground Seifer swinged at squall's feet. Squall jumped, while Seifer got up, and looked Squall into the eyes. They took wild swings as the train's engine was getting ready to leave. squall swung but missed, Seifer took at large swipe and cut Squall's left arm wide open. Blood came trickling down it as the rain started to splash around them.

Furious Squall raised his Gun blade high and wide, he let it come down upon Seifer's right shoulder and chest. Seifer looked down at the blood staining his cloths, he looked back up and gave a wicked grin to squall. " humph" Seifer went putting his Gunblade in it's holder. He lifted up his arms, palms pointing at squall. He opened his hands like holding a giant ball in front of him Squall stared, ready for anything. Then a tiny spark formed in between Seifer's hands. Squall just starred in silence as more and more rain drops fell from the cloudy sky.

The fire ball got bigger and bigger till squall could feels it's heat 3 feet away. Rain drops fell onto his bleeding arm, the rain trickles through his wet hair and went into his eyes. Then a bigger eviler smile wiped across Seifer's face Seifer through the fire call right at Squall. Seifer was to fast. squall was knocked down with fresh black ash all other his body he looked up as the wind whipped his hair into his face. Seifer was right in front of him looking down. He drew back out his Gunblade, Squall felt paralyzed.

He looked up farther into the sky and muttered _Quezlcoltl._ There was a huge flash of lighting and it become dark. Out of the cold gray clouds came a beautiful lighting yellow bird as tall as squall himself. The bird flapped over their heads it lifted it's head to the sky. Seifer looked baffled, with his gunblade in his hand he looked back a squall's ashy face, it had a grin. Seifer's eyes narrowed at Squall. he looked back up. The bird seemed to have lighting bolts coming to his beak, the bird squalled and turned his head towards Seifer.

Then out of no where lighting came from the bird, thousands of bolts going every where. it was like there wasn't a cloud in the sky. it because so bright that Squall had to shield his eyes. When it stopped the bird flew back into the clouds. It stopped raining but the clouds still lingered over his head. Squall looked at Seifer lying on the ground. Squall got up and saw the train moving away. " Nooooo! " yelled squall " Rinoa! ". "you'll never see her again Squall face it!" he heard behind him. Seifer was standing but there was burnt parts of his clothes and his face was a little burnt. " Ta ta gotta date with Rinoa! " said Seifer to squall.

Before Squall could do anything Seifer disappeared. Squall dropped his Gunblade and looked up at the sky. " what am I gonna do? " he thought to himself. he plopped to the ground, and kept thinking. " I'll get him if it's the last thing I do! " Squall yelled. He slowly got up, looked at the empty station, looked at the ground and ran up the stairs and through the town. While driving in his rented car all he could think about was Rinoa. He felt like he didn't belong in the world anymore. Like he committed a crime.

He pulled up to the Garden, and ran inside. He found the gang ( zell, Ivrine, selphie, and Quistis.) He couldn't hold it in any more. " Seifer that.......that " yelled squall as he ran up to them in the lunch line. " whoa there..." said zell. " dude what's the prob? and why do you look like that? ". Seifer's... got...Rinoa.." Squall said gasping for air. " that... that.... I'll kill him! ". " wait I thought we got rid of him?" replied Selphie stunned. The crowded lunch room went quite. Every one stopped eating and watched. " well... he said that " ".With a little help from my sorceress friends a long time ago we made a deal, but It wasn't cheap. " Replied squall. " But it wasn't cheap? " said Selphie. "what does that mean?". " looks like he's up to something." said Ivrine.

" He'll pay! "said squall. " he'll pay ". " Lets go tell Cid!" said Quistis nodding her head toward the door. Zell jumped out of line and lifted up his fist " I'm with you squall ! No one gets their hands on her! Or anyone else!". With that they all ran out the lunch room and went to the elevator. Up in cid's office they all told him about Seifer and about how he ran. " so that's why you look like that!" said zell outta nowhere. Every one rolled their eyes. Cid looked dumb struck, " well.. I guess ya'll will have to go and get her back. Except this time make sure there is no way for Seifer to come back!" said Cid sighing.

The elevator door opened and Cid's wife Edea came out. " Wait." she said " take this." she walked up to Squall and opened his hand. She let go of something and turned away from them, and started to walk to Cid. squall looked what it was, " it's a... a _elemental tassel_ " said Squall. " wow... how did you get one of these? They are very hard to find." said Squall. The group gathered around him and looked at the tassel. "It's been mine since you've been my little orphans." replied Edea. " ya'll are powerful enough to use it now." She said smiling. But it's not like any other _elemental tassel _there is something hidden within it. you'll see soon what I mean.". They all looked up to Edea, " go now." she said to them. They nodded and ran out the door to the elevator.


End file.
